


The King's Sacrifice

by Spunky0ne



Series: The King's Sacrifice [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya's loved ones are shocked when the noble is suspected of doing the unthinkable...freeing the most wicked criminal mastermind in all known history. Will they stand by him? Or will they join the hunt for him? Warning...Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fading Crown

Kuchiki Ginrei stood within the King's Garden, at the top of a tree shaded hill, under a lovely slender sakura, watching the breeze capture and carry the pink petals off and over the meadows that ran below him. This place always made him think of the grandson he had left behind when he had given up everything to travel to the spirit dimension to take up the post of Royal Guard Taichou. It hadn't been an easy decision by any means. He loved Byakuya more than life itself, and after losing Soujun, the boy had been his only comfort. But the Kuchiki family was one that knew the importance of their duty to the king, so when King Yoshiaki's proclamation of his advancement had arrived, he had not hesitated, but had left his grandson to lead the Kuchiki Clan and sixth division, and had taken his place in the protective unit that guarded the king.

Still, there were times when that decision weighed on him…

_I never thought to live to see such times as these. It seems to be the beginning of the end. Are our worlds truly meant to be shattered in this way? Is there no hand that can stop the vagaries of fate?_

He sighed softly and gazed out over the beautiful sunlit fields.

_What will save our worlds?_

A hell butterfly fluttered over the hill behind him and floated lazily down to land upon his finger. As light as the creature was, the weight of its arrival was nearly unbearable. The message was short and direct. It did not surprise him…and though he had dreaded it, its arrival made him straighten in the way of his forefathers and take a breath, then turn to face his fate with a still strong heart.

_Yes, even if the worlds are ending, we will not forget who we are. Even if we cannot be saved, our honor can be spared._

He walked back along the forest trail and into the empty throne room. A member of the hogosha, the king's elite personal guard, met him there and led him down the quiet hallways to the king's bedroom. They paused at the door and the hogosha knocked softly. The door was opened by a teary eyed female attendant. She waved them on silently and the two approached the man in the bed, offering a soft greeting to the healer at his side.

To Ginrei's eyes, he didn't look as though he could be dying. His face was still full and proud and the black eyes were as fierce as they had always been. There was calm and strength about him…a sense that he did not see the end coming. But Ginrei knew all too well that he was aware. He was aware and had given everything to finding a way to save the worlds that would die with him if something was not done.

But in all of the time since his condition was discovered, they had not found the way…and now the time for searching had nearly run out…

_And yet, his eyes do not tell me that we are defeated…no…They tell me something altogether different. Could it be, then? Is there an answer? Are we saved?_

"My Lord," he said, bowing.

"Kuchiki Ginrei," Yoshiaki said quietly, "it is good to see you. Thank you for coming to me so swiftly. I sense it will not be much longer and I must tell you…"

He paused for a moment, his face paling and a flash of pain crossing his fine features. Ginrei swallowed hard and tried not to react.

"I asked Fumio to pore over the ancient records with me one more time…to see if there was anything we had missed…and we found something. The reference is short and difficult to understand, but I believe it will lead us to the answer."

As the crown fades, light will reach the dark one beneath the seal…will take his hand and lead him on to the Valley of Whispers. There will he find the blade that will cut to the heart…that will be taken with him to the sacrificial stone to decide the fate of all men. There, the illusion will be shattered, and the noblest of hearts will be given freely to protect what we hold dear…

"I remember the reference, My Lord, but…"

"Ginrei-san, I believe I have identified the two to be bound for the renewal ritual," the king said softly, "No…I do not simply believe…I know it in my heart. I felt the rightness of it and feel we must act quickly. You must listen carefully to what I tell you…and follow my orders exactly…no matter how you feel about them. I assure you that this is the only way."

He waved for the others to leave the room and the two were left alone. Ginrei listened quietly, his heart dying inside him as he heard the words. He wanted to object, to warn the king that such thoughts were not possible…that there was no way that it could be as he saw it…

But Kuchiki Ginrei was a noble who knew his duty and saw to it flawlessly, so though his voice trembled and his heart raged against it, he bowed in acceptance of the king's order.

"Arigato, old friend," Yoshiaki whispered, "Go now…and see that this thing is done…"

He leaned forward and kissed the stone on the king's ring, then set his hand softly back on the blanket. The powerful black eyes held his gratefully for a moment longer, then slowly closed.

_So it begins…_

_The race to save our worlds…_

_Or will this be the end of them?_

_He seemed so certain, but…how can this be?_

_It seems I have no choice but to trust him…_

_What other answer is there?_

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is there anything else you need, Taichou?" asked Renji, handing the noble a cup of hot green tea.

"No Renji," Byakuya said, glancing up at his fukutaichou, "You may go. Enjoy your weekend."

"Arigato, Taichou," Renji said, smiling warmly, "You enjoy yours too."

Byakuya watched, almost smiling as the redhead turned and flash stepped away.

 _Things have certainly changed_ , he thought, _Before, we seemed to clash on nearly everything…but something happened when we were fighting for our lives in Hueco Mundo. And ever since…when I look at Renji, I see him more and more as a friend. We never say it aloud, but…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a hell butterfly. There was no indicator as to who sent it, but the king's seal left no question as to its importance.

_Kuchiki Byakuya, an emergency has arisen. You are to go immediately to the coordinates given below to meet with the king's messenger. Details will be given at the meeting. This meeting is strictly confidential. Do not reveal the location or anything discussed to anyone, lest you fail in this mission before it is begun._

The noble rose quietly and left the sixth division, following the twisting streets until he came to the main gates of the Seireitei. He passed through and turned in the direction of the Rukon. Once there, he passed through the districts, making his way towards Inuzuri as darkness fell. His reiatsu was more than enough to warn off the ones that waited in the shadows. They drew back warily as he passed by them and continued on his way. He reached the town and located the building he had been directed to…an old crumbling cottage that barely had the strength to hold itself up. And as he passed inside, he felt heavy shielding rise around it. He moved forward through the darkness and then knelt in the center of the room, waiting. He heard slow footsteps behind him, then felt a warm, familiar hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"Byakuya," the man said softly.

The noble caught his breath at the familiar touch.

"Grandfather?" he whispered.

Kuchiki Ginrei moved around Byakuya and dropped to his knees in front of him.

"I bring grave news from the spirit dimension…news that I must give only to you."

Byakuya's eyes widened at the oddness of the situation…the secretiveness…their meeting in such a place…the gravity in Ginrei's voice, and his heart skipped painfully. A chill went through him as his grandfather continued.

"The king has faded away."

"What?"

"I was with him in his last moments…and with his last breath, he gave me a message. It is one I am terrified to speak to you…one that I wish I did not have to deliver. He has warned me that this message must only be heard by your ears. You are to listen to me and to faithfully carry out the king's orders."

He reached into his waistband and removed a slender zanpakutou with a green wrapped hilt. Byakuya's hand shook as he accepted the blade, his pale face growing more pale as his grandfather's words struck him.

"Take him to his master…and when they are reunited…"

By the time Ginrei finished relaying the king's orders, Byakuya was numb to the core. He barely heard his grandfather's words of parting or felt the gentle touch on his face that preceded his leaving. As the senkaimon closed and he was left in the darkness of the abandoned cottage, Byakuya felt an irrational urge to take his own life, there and then. His hand even strayed to the hilt of his blade, but as it did, his fingers brushed against the second zanpakutou.

_I have waited so long for this moment, Byakuya…so long in darkness and alone. All I have known is solitude and loss. But your touch promises me completion. Come. He waits._

Byakuya rose onto unsteady legs.

_Wait. I will shield you from their eyes._

Byakuya felt a dark swirl of power around him. As it faded, he lowered the shielding around the cottage and stepped back out into the night. He made his way slowly back through the Rukongai and passed unseen through the gates and back into the Seireitei. His heart quivering at the thought of what he was about to do, he flash stepped towards his destination.

He was glad for the lack of others around. The less people, the less chance he would give himself away. The protection around him was strong, but it was far from invincible. And what he was about to do was enough to get him killed on the spot. He wondered wryly if that would be the better fate, all things considered. He was careful not to go too far in that direction lest he sabotage himself and thereby bring an end to the three worlds…

_I wonder if they knew their fate rested with him…would they want to be saved?_

The very fact of the secrecy necessary in carrying out his mission suggested a very cold answer…

He reached a large white building and moved quietly around to the brush covered side. Bounding up the side, he reached the roof and walked along the top until he reached the area over the commissary. Holding his breath and praying the illusion would hold, he used a small burst of kido to open a hole in the ceiling and dropped down inside. He broke into flash steps then, knowing that he wouldn't have long before someone was likely to break through the illusion and realize the building had been breached. Everything depended on him reaching his destination and completing the set of orders before that happened. He flash stepped madly, racing down the dark hallways and to the entrance to the prison levels.

He waited until the guard changed…and the door into the prison opened, then slipped inside. He traversed the corridor swiftly and came to the second door, sliding through just as it closed. He continued on and passed through the next five prison levels without incident. It was the last that was the most precarious. But just as he began to despair that time would run out, the door opened, and he flash stepped through.

"What was that?" asked one of the guards.

Byakuya froze as the two guards looked around, then shook their heads and left the area. His heart in his throat, he made his way to the very end, to the cell that held Central 46's most reviled criminal. He stood for a moment at the door, peering through the small, square window. The prisoner sat bound and sealed within…having no idea what was about to happen.

_Now…_

Cloaked in the green hilted zanpakutou's power, he cautiously sent a throb of kido into the locks, breaking them one by one. He opened the door, surprised that the alarm had not been raised. He passed through the door, closing it behind him and approaching the prisoner with trembling steps. Pausing in front of the man, he wavered for a moment, his heart quaking at what was about to happen. With shaking hands, he removed the covering over the man's mouth.

"I have…a visitor?" asked a soft voice.

He knew better than to answer or to release the bindings…yet. Instead, he reached into his shihakushou and removed an artifact that Ginrei had pressed into his hand before leaving him.

This will give you protection from him as you carry out the king's orders, but it is not foolproof. Be wary as you take each step, my grandson. You are the last hope of the three worlds. And if you fail, we will all be lost…

He gazed down at the silver chain and at the golden crests at each end. He placed one against his breast and whispered the words of activation, shivering as the power of the artifact flooded his body. He set the other crest against the prisoner's right hand.

"What? What are you doing?" the prisoner asked.

Byakuya activated the second crest, gasping as the power exploded around their two bodies. He loosed the prisoner's hand and brought it to rest over his heart. As the two crests touched, their power flared hotly around the two shinigamis. Both emitted shocked cries and Byakuya fell forward against the restrained prisoner. His chest heaved as he struggled to raise himself, to remove the binding over the other's eyes and to reveal himself.

"K-kuchiki Byakuya?" the prisoner whispered.

Inquisitive brown eyes watched in surprise as the noble unbound his lower body, moved their clothing aside and climbed onto his lap. A smile crept onto the other man's lips.

"Are you purposely trying to earn a death sentence? And for such a pittance?" he asked mockingly, "Not that I mind, really. I have been quite lonely here, but truly…I had no idea you were…"

"Shut up!" hissed Byakuya angrily.

He hesitated, hating the man with all of his being and wishing he could, instead kill him. But the king's orders were clear.

_And this is my only protection from what he might do…_

Slowly, he leaned forward, resting a hand on the prisoner's shoulder and bringing their lips together.

_I can't!_

The man laughed softly.

"I see. You need to be protected from me. You need me for something, then?" he asked.

I'm sorry, Grandfather! It's too much to ask!

He started to pull away, but was stopped as the fingers touching his chest curled and the power of the crests held him fast. The prisoner's eyes met his, freezing him in place.

"I imagine that the circumstances are dire or I would not have the pleasure of being with you in such a way," he breathed in the noble's ear, "but you must realize the precariousness of your situation, Byakuya. I am partially unbound and if I am but able to touch my blade, which you have been so kind to bring to me, I could break free and disappear. So pray, be quick about what you are doing, or I will kill you and simply disappear."

Byakuya swallowed hard as he realized that given the close proximity of the blade, he could have been undone already.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" he asked softly.

The man smiled.

"I told you, Kuchiki Byakuya…I have been alone for a very long time. And…you have piqued my interest. Now…you must decide. Are you going to bind yourself to me or not? It must have been important, or you would not lower yourself, I know."

"It is important."

The dark brown eyes locked on his.

"Unbind me."

"No."

Shock flooded the noble as the reiatsu rose around them and the prisoner broke free. A moment later, he was lying on his back on the floor, the prisoner leaning over him…his hand still pressed to Byakuya's chest and the power of the sealing charm flaring. Byakuya waited breathlessly for the end to come, but felt another hard jolt strike him as his thighs were nudged apart and the man's hand moved down to prepare him with surprising gentleness.

"Why are you doing this? You could have just killed me and walked away." Byakuya said quietly.

"Why are you doing this? You needn't have risked life, limb and reputation to free me, Kuchiki Byakuya," the man whispered back.

"I am certainly not doing this for you," the noble said coldly.

"And I am not doing this for you," the man said, settling between Byakuya's parted thighs and slowly entering him, "We both have our reasons for doing this unexpected thing, Byakuya. We shall just have to see where it leads."

Byakuya caught his breath and released it in a hiss of pain as the other man's body claimed his. He felt the crest begin to pulsate, the light brightening and swirling around them as the prisoner's body moved atop his. The other's mouth came down on his and an eager tongue invaded.

"You're so soft…so wonderfully tight…" the man moaned between kisses, thrusting harder into the noble's trapped body, "You are virginal this way, ne? You have never been taken by a man?"

Murderous gray eyes answered more clearly than words could have. The noble's hands tightened threateningly as the other's motions became rough and breathless. His body shifted suddenly, then thrust in more deeply, striking the pleasure center inside Byakuya and tearing a hard cry from deep in his throat. His hips rose reflexively and his eyes closed against the powerful explosion of bliss as hot seed erupted from his body and splashed onto their skin. His lips were claimed again, roughly as the other man thrust into him one last time, holding him in place as heat flooded him inside. Still shaking from the impact, their eyes met again and the power of the crest engulfed them.

Both men reeled as their souls were laid bare…as glaring white light passed over them and revealed each to the other. And so revealed, the two felt rending pain as, with terrifying slowness, their souls were bound together. The crest flashed with fire, burning against their skin, placing the final seal and then slowly fading. They lay quietly in the darkness for some time after, their bodies still entwined and the pleasure still alive inside them. Byakuya finally found the strength to move again and tried to shove the other away. The man held him down and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Now, is that any way to treat the man you just bound your soul to, Kuchiki Byakuya?" he laughed.

"Get off of me!" the noble hissed furiously, "We have to get out of here!"

"My blade still protects us from discovery," the prisoner assured him, "and certainly, I would love another delicious taste of my soul bonded before we go dashing off to do whatever it is so important enough to do…"

Byakuya shoved him away and staggered to his feet, setting his clothes back in place.

"Let us get one thing straight, Aizen Sousuke," the noble snapped, "That was the first and last time you will ever touch me!"

Aizen's smile widened and his brown eyes sparkled.

"I see. Well then, Byakuya, let us be off. I am sure we have a great deal to talk about."

He picked up his blade and slipped it into his belt, then moved closer to Byakuya. The noble glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked icily.

"Why…getting us out of here quickly, of course."

Byakuya bristled as the rogue shinigami's arm wrapped around him. Aizen's power flared around them and a kido blast cleared the way out of the prison. Byakuya closed his eyes and held on to Aizen as he was lifted and the two disappeared. Behind them, the prison alarms began to wail…


	2. Using and Being Used

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya keeps important secrets from Aizen as the traitor takes advantage of the king's 'gift' for his assistance.

Byakuya found his breath returning as Aizen brought them to a gentle landing well away from Central 46…and as he had requested, within the boundaries of Kuchiki Manor without being seen upon their arrival.

"You must remain unseen," Byakuya said quietly, "Come."

"Where are you leading me?" Aizen asked, furrowing his brow, "Shouldn't we leave while we can? Before the secret mobile corps tracks us down?"

"No one will know or suspect to look at Kuchiki Manor for you," Byakuya said matter-of-factly, "and the manor houses the one place that the secret mobile corps cannot enter. You will enter the Kuchiki Family Archive and will remain there until we find the necessary information to continue our mission."

"And what if I find the idea of waiting around in a stuffy museum a little too boring?" asked the rogue shinigami, smirking.

"Perhaps you would like to return to your cell," Byakuya suggested dryly.

Aizen smiled.

"And you think I have been so weakened by my captivity that I cannot merely disappear when I wish it? Really, Byakuya, you are amusing…"

"Where else would you go?" Byakuya asked, "Who else would side with you now, Aizen? The hollows? I doubt even they would lower themselves…come now, before we are found."

Kyoka Suigetsu flared softly, allowing Byakuya to become visible again. Aizen walked unseen at his side as he returned to the manor, talked briefly with several of the staff, and received the hell butterfly officially notifying all taichous of the prisoner's escape. After sending an acknowledgment and placing his squad on high alert, Byakuya walked to the entrance to the archive and led the former leader of the hollows inside. He closed the door behind them and sighed with relief that, at least here, his secret was safe.

"Now then," said Aizen, "What are we looking for?"

Byakuya took a steadying breath. He knew he did not dare tell Aizen too much. If he said too much then he would endanger the mission. But he had to say enough or Aizen would likely leave…and that would complicate things greatly.

"I need to find an…artifact," the noble said carefully, "Word came from the spirit dimension that a demon has attacked the royal palace. The Royal Guard and King's Hogosha were able to lock down the palace, but the creature seems determined to reach them. Everything has been done to try to kill this beast, but…it is not one that they can destroy. This creature has special powers that defy all we know. It has shielding from death that cannot be pierced without this divine weapon. I was ordered to find and retrieve the weapon as quickly as possible."

"After which, you are to carry it into the spirit dimension," Aizen finished, narrowing his eyes, "Or do you hand the weapon off to someone else?"

Byakuya held his gaze but did not answer.

"Your assistance is needed because I believe the weapon to be located in the Valley of Whispers…deep within Hueco Mundo. We will need to gather the necessary information for our journey in the archive here, and then travel to Hueco Mundo to find the blade."

The rogue shinigami went quiet for a moment, considering.

_I know better than to accept that I am being told the exact truth. Byakuya is hiding something. The question is…do I want to bother finding out what it is? I could simply leave him now and return to Las Noches to begin rebuilding…but if, indeed, Byakuya is going to the spirit dimension, it bypasses the need to create the king's key. I could get into the spirit dimension. However…although the hougyoku within me still protects me from dying, I need to break the seal Kisuke placed around it to find the power to kill the king. I have my own shinigami powers and Kyoka Suigetsu, but I will need more to brace the spirit king. For the moment, it seems best to go along with him…_

"So…because I cannot be killed, I am to go and retrieve this blade?" he asked, "And what will I have in return for my efforts?"

Byakuya's lips tightened for a moment, and his reiatsu spiked for a moment.

"For your service to the crown…when the task is done and the demon is dead, you shall be given a full pardon…and…"

He paused and closed his eyes for a moment.

"And…me."

"You?" Aizen said, his lips quirking in amusement, "Why would they think I would want you?"

He laughed softly as Byakuya's reiatsu spiked sharply again.

"Not that I do not find you to be a lovely creature…certainly worthy of looking at…possessing…fucking as often as possible…but, Byakuya, why would you be their choice to give to me?"

Byakuya let out a disgusted breath.

"I am the clan leader of the greatest noble clan. With me at your side, you would have a noble title…special status…and be in high favor with his majesty."

"And what is in this for you, Byakuya?" Aizen asked, studying the noble's face closely, "Why are you agreeing to such a thing? I mean, of course, I want to believe it's that you have always been attracted to me…and can't bear the thought of me being bonded to another…"

"Don't be ridiculous," muttered the noble, "You disgust me. I would rather die than be bonded to you, Aizen. But I am loyal to my king…and my duty is clear to me. I will work with you to find the divine blade and then will honor his majesty's request to become your life partner. So you see…this is not without its benefits for you…"

"I see that," commented the rogue shinigami, running his eyes scandalously over Byakuya's body and giving him a hungry, predatory smile.

Byakuya bristled.

"And as you have lowered yourself so graciously to being whored to protect the king, I would feel like I would be slapping you in the face to just refuse you. And we are already bonded…so…I will stay with you…for now. Does this please you, Byakuya?"

"It sickens me," the noble said, turning into the first section of the archive.

A moment later, he was brought down onto the floor on his stomach, with Aizen perched on his back, holding him down. He leaned close, his hot breath teasing the noble's ear as he spoke.

"It may sicken you…" he hissed softly, "but you are in no position to proceed without me. Your own reticence about what you are doing betrays that, Byakuya. The situation is desperate, or you would never have freed me. So…if you want me to cooperate, then you will do as I say."

Byakuya's body shivered with rage and indignation beneath his hands. A heavy twinge of arousal moved through Aizen as he studied the noble's flustered expression and felt the tension in his restrained form. He smiled more wickedly and licked the shell of Byakuya's ear.

"I want you," he breathed.

Byakuya caught his breath, a flush spreading across his features.

"Get off of me!" he snapped furiously.

"No…" the rogue shinigami said, kissing the blushing skin of Byakuya's throat, "I think it fair that while we have the chance…and are not yet being pursued…that I be allowed to enjoy the carrot that the spirit king has placed in front of me. It makes sense, you see. I am taking a risk. If we are not successful, I will still be free, but I will not have you to warm my bed. I at least deserve to enjoy you as our mission allows…"

"We must find the information for our journey quickly, before the secret mobile corps…"

"Then you had best get about satisfying me, Byakuya."

The look the noble gave him was deadly. His eyes flared hotly and his reiatsu made the room quake. With an effort, he tore free of Aizen.

"I will find the information myself," he snapped, turning away.

Before he could take a step, he found himself pinned between Aizen's body and the nearest bookshelf. His chest heaved softly and he struggled against the hands that held him as Aizen smiled and went on.

"I don't think so," he whispered in Byakuya's ear, "Now…I assume there is a bed in here somewhere…for nights when you are working in the archive and don't wish to leave? Show me…"

He stepped away, waiting as Byakuya staggered for a moment, then straightened and glared at him.

"Do you want my help…or do you want me to leave you now?" Aizen asked.

He chuckled at tremor of rage that passed visibly through the noble's stiffened form.

"Bastard…" the noble hissed furiously.

Aizen stepped closer…then closer still, brown eyes on blazing gray. He put his arms around the noble's tense body and brought their lips together. He wasn't sure that Byakuya wouldn't bite…but then that was part of the dangerous pleasure of being with the noble. Byakuya's body went taut for a moment, but then he brought himself under a modicum of control and relaxed in Aizen's embrace. The rogue shinigami smiled warmly.

"Now…where is that bed?"

Still shivering softly with fury, Byakuya led him to the back of the archive, where a large bedroom had been built and furnished. Byakuya stopped inside the room, with his back to Aizen, sickened at the thought of what would be demanded of him. He didn't dare think too deeply about the possibilities…

"Stay there," Aizen said softly, moving to stand facing Byakuya.

He let his eyes run slowly over the Kuchiki Clan leader's slender form, warming inside as he remembered how good it felt to touch the petal soft skin…how lovely he tasted and smelled…how good it was to not be alone anymore. He moved forward, cupping a porcelain cheek and kissing him again, and sliding his other hand down to the tie at his waist. He undressed the noble slowly, enjoying the gradual reveal of sweet, pale flesh, beautiful curves and planes, a body that looked deceptively delicate, despite his great strength.

"Lovely…" he murmured, watching the flush return to the pale skin as his words reached the noble.

His smile widened.

"Undress me."

The hesitation was less this time, as Byakuya seemed to have realized that their lovemaking was inevitable. He removed each item of clothing and folded it, then set everything aside on a dresser. When he was done, he returned to Aizen and stood facing him again, quivering inside as he imagined the humiliation the man was likely to subject him to. He inhaled sharply at both the other man's next words, and the gentle way in which they were delivered.

"Lie down on your back."

Byakuya's eyes widened in surprise, but he climbed onto the bed and laid down on his back. He waited quietly, his heart racing as the other man climbed onto the bed and looked down at him.

"You thought I would humiliate you to amuse myself, ne?" Aizen asked softly.

Byakuya didn't need to answer him. The dark gray eyes told him everything. He felt a touch of concern at how much he felt looking down into those eyes…and that composed, but achingly vulnerable expression.

"I won't promise that I will never do that," he went on, "But for now, I want to taste you…to touch you…to feel close to another soul. I have been isolated for too long…"

He leaned forward and kissed the frowning lips, then pulled back and let his fingers run lazily over the noble's fine skin.

"I knew only darkness until you brought the light back…"

"I only came because…"

"You had to…I know, but I am grateful, nonetheless. So I will make this a painless, respectable exchange."

"There is nothing respectable about you…or this 'exchange,' Aizen Sousuke," Byakuya said in a less angry, more resigned tone.

Aizen met his eyes thoughtfully, then pulled him up onto his knees. He brought their mouths together, smiling at the shiver of rising lust in the noble's body and at the notable reaction in his thickening member. He deepened their kisses and pulled Byakuya onto his lap. The noble parted his thighs and wrapped himself around the other man's body, making Aizen smile again as their lengths came into contact with each other and Byakuya caught his breath softly.

"So," he breathed against the noble's throat, "You are at least somewhat accepting of your situation. It must be distressing to be used so by him…the king, I mean. It rather makes me wonder how you can continue supporting his regime, Byakuya. I mean, he is trading your future to protect his own. How nice…for him. Are you going to tell me that this does not bother you?"

Byakuya tensed sharply and went silent for several long minutes, then sighed softly in resignation.

"Of course it bothers me," he admitted as Aizen's hand slid down chest and abdomen and the white fingers lightly stroked the noble's hardened member, "but what were my choices? I could have saved myself…but then what would I have been saving myself for? We must end the demon's assault on the palace. If he reaches the king, then our worlds will end. So…you see…my choices were non-existent. But that was not his fault…and I won't hate him for it…"

"No," said Aizen, leaning forward and kissing him again, "You will serve your king with dedication and loyalty, as a good noble born would."

He took hold of a slender hand and brought it to his chest, just over his heart.

"And you will despise me instead, ne?"

"You would kill the king if you had the chance," said Byakuya, "Do not tell me that you wouldn't."

"I won't lie to you," Aizen answered, "I will kill him, if the chance arrives…so you had best be on your guard at all times with me, Byakuya."

He moved his hips, making their lengths rub against each other and smiled at the strong reaction in the noble's fine body.

"I will take what I can…and will betray you as soon as it benefits me to do so. Use me as you will, but remain cautious…"

"As though you need to tell me that," Byakuya said dismissively.

"Now…" Aizen went on, "I want you to use that lovely mouth of yours for something other than insulting me."

"If you think I'm going to…"

"You will do that and more…but what I mean is…I want to hear you."

"You want to hear me?"

Aizen nodded and lowered the noble onto his back, parting his thighs and kissing his way down the slender white torso. The flush seemed to rise everywhere on Byakuya's skin as his anger returned.

"No…I won't…" he objected.

The rogue shinigami merely smiled at his refusal and moved down in between his thighs, kissing and nipping along the sensitive white flesh, then licking his way up to his genitals.

"You are always so quiet, Byakuya. So much goes on inside that wonderfully intelligent mind, but you actually say very little. I want to hear more."

He took one side of the noble's soft sac in his mouth and smiled at the tremor it sent through the noble. He licked and sucked relentlessly around the area, enjoying the reaction it evoked, but wanting more. He moved down deeper and teased the noble's entrance with an insistent tongue, almost laughing at the hard intake of breath and stifled gasp it caused.

"Don't be so stingy with your voice, Byakuya," he whispered, "Talk to me…breathe harder, so I can hear…moan…cry out…scream…"

"Shut up…" the noble panted, "I won't…"

He nearly moaned as the rogue shinigami's hot tongue found his length and slid from base to tip. Then, the soft lips wrapped around him and he couldn't hold back a gasp of pleasure at the sensation.

"Lovely," whispered Aizen, kissing his inflamed cock.

"Damn you…" hissed the noble, "I despise you…"

"Good," the other man answered, licking him again and watching as he bit his lips to avoid reacting, "I would find it rather boring if you gave in to me too easily…"

He sank down on the noble's flushed member again and sucked hard, moving with him as his hips rose off the bed and he moaned helplessly. He panted and cursed as the rogue shinigami's fingers prepared him, but didn't resist. Neither did he pull away when Aizen dragged him back onto his lap and pushed inside him. He simply parted his thighs and settled onto Aizen's thick, wet cock, groaning slightly as it penetrated him. He held onto the other man's shoulders and looked down into Aizen's expectant eyes.

"You are beautiful, Byakuya," Aizen breathed, touching his face.

He began thrusting, cutting off Byakuya's indignant reply and making him gasp and pant harshly. Aizen's hands wrapped around his hips, encouraging their rise and fall as the two shinigamis fell silent and thrust against each other. Aizen watched as a haze of pleasure fell over the gray eyes, leaving them beautifully misted. His breath left him in harsh, biting releases and he hadn't the cognizance left to avoid making noises. Sensing that Byakuya was close to climax, Aizen pulled away and turned the noble.

"On your knees…" he panted.

"No!"

He clenched the noble's hips, pushing forward and holding them high off the bed, thrusting in again as Byakuya tried to pull away. The noble froze, a hard cry escaping him as Aizen's cock found the bundle of nerves inside him and thrust into it. He stopped fighting as the other man's hand wrapped around his length and the strong hips pounded into him repeatedly, until he couldn't resist anymore and his voice rose up into gasping cries. Hot seed pulsed onto Aizen's stroking hand as the noble released a scream of pleasure and his body collapsed onto the bed. Aizen fell onto Byakuya's sweat misted back, thrusting in one last time and emptying himself with a groan of intense approval. He laid quietly against the noble's back, closing his eyes and catching his breath, enjoying as he did, the fast rise and fall of Byakuya's breathing and the pleasing scent of sakura.

It took longer than he would have expected to gather himself and pull away, his cock leaving a wet trail as it left Byakuya's body and slid across the back of a pretty white thigh. He paused, noting that the noble remained facedown, with his head turned away and buried in the crook of an arm. He thought that perhaps Byakuya had fallen asleep, but then he heard a soft catching of breath. He slid a hand down the curve of the noble's slender back and touched his hair gently.

"Byakuya," he said quietly, "There is no dishonor in sharing your body with your soul bonded."

The noble let out a short puff of breath.

"There is no honor in being used by you, Aizen Sousuke," he said in a low voice, "None."

"I thought that you and his majesty were using me," Aizen commented, "Perhaps I was returning the favor…sad though it is that our king uses others like you to spare himself…"

"I agreed to this…"

"Well," said Aizen softly, "as you were so quick to point out, you had no other viable choices. You allowed this to protect your king."

"He must be protected or our worlds will fail. Don't you understand that? As his nobles, his servants, we are sworn to trade our lesser lives to protect his. What happens to me is…of little importance, compared to the saving of our worlds…"

Aizen watched quietly as the noble rose onto his knees and remained on the bed, his head lowered and his eyes hidden. He picked up the top of Byakuya's shihakushou and slipped it around the noble's bared shoulders.

"Don't think so lowly of yourself," he said, touching Byakuya's face lightly, "Come…we have important work to do…"


	3. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The net begins to be drawn in around Byakuya.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_On the edge between discovery and disaster, we cling to what we know. Do not forget that you know me. I am who I have always been…but pushed to this extreme, I must place my feet carefully…_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Byakuya sat placidly at his desk, his brush moving gracefully over the pages in front of him. It was strange, he thought to be doing something so very normal at a time when so much that was unexpected and unusual was taking place. There was a new tension about the Gotei 13…one caused by the escape of the rogue, Aizen Sousuke…and the odd quietness that followed his escape. It seemed that they were waiting for something to happen…for the monster to pop out and make his move. And though it defied reason, as the taichous and fukutaichous around him waited in suspense, he knew where the traitor had been carefully concealed…

He felt an uncomfortable ache inside that he knew was the result of what Aizen had been indulging in daily since his escape. It was ironic to him that while everyone around him worried about what horrible things Aizen was planning, the rogue shinigami lived comfortably within the protection of the archive at Kuchiki Manor…enjoying its many comforts…and taking advantage of every opportunity to partake of Byakuya's body. He would have been disgusted…except that he knew it to be both expected and necessary. But even though he understood the facts and the necessity of their repeated couplings, he was weary of the entire situation. He longed for the completion of their task in the Seireitei, and the commencement of their journey to the Valley of Whispers.

But even after more than a week of searching, they had discovered little useful information in the archive. They were not yet close to exhausting their resources, but time was passing quickly, and with every day came added risk that some new clue about the escape would be discovered. He had taken what measures he could to carefully eliminate evidence as he had made his moves, but no crime was perfect. Sooner or later, something would happen that would expose him…

"Taichou…are you okay?" Renji asked from across the room.

He looked up briefly at his fukutaichou.

"I am fine. Why do you ask?" he said calmly.

"Well…" said Renji, scratching the back of his neck, "you keep putting your hand on your stomach and looking kind of uncomfortable. I thought maybe you were getting that flu that's been going through the squads. Maybe you should go and get checked out at the fourth division…"

He didn't dare go anywhere near the fourth division, of course. He knew exactly what was causing the discomfort inside him…and the last thing he wanted was for traces of Aizen's reiatsu to be discovered on him…and for reiatsu and semen to be sensed in his body. If breaking the rogue shinigami out of prison would earn him a death sentence, then breaking him out of prison and allowing the bastard to repeatedly take him sexually would get him tortured and killed by the scores of vigilantes who would come after him if they knew…

And though Renji was now more than just a colleague, rather a close friend, he had endured a front row seat to Aizen's cruelty and would not be able to restrain his anger at Byakuya for not just allowing the man to escape, but for binding himself to Aizen in such a way. And if discovered, he would not be able to explain. It was imperative that everything he was doing be kept a secret. If he was caught or Aizen discovered exactly what he was doing, his mission…and in turn the three worlds…were doomed.

The one consolation he had in the situation was watching Aizen Sousuke act as though he was in complete control. Yes…it was uncomfortable when the man described what he was doing as 'whoring' himself, but in truth, what he was doing was nothing like that. And though he looked like a man who had been dishonored, there was no higher form of service than the one he was performing…but they had to find the information they needed to move forward…and they had to find it soon…before something happened to expose them…

"Taichou?"

"Oh…my apologies, Renji. I am grateful for your concern, but…I really am fine."

He sighed softly.

"I believe the tension surrounding Aizen Sousuke's escape is affecting all of us."

Renji's eyes reflected understanding and sympathy.

"Yeah…I've been pretty upset about that myself," the redhead confessed, "but the second division is working day and night on it…and I know they'll find something soon. And when they do, we'll recapture that freak…and we'll lock him up again."

Renji's reiatsu flared red around him.

"And I hope whoever helped him to escape doesn't get taken in right away…that whoever it is gets caught by one of the tons of people Aizen hurt. That guy needs to pay…he needs to pay in ways that civil justice wouldn't allow…"

Byakuya felt a wave of sickness pass over him and closed his eyes for a moment. Renji looked at him and caught his breath, pulling back on his reiatsu.

"Sorry, Taichou…didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just get really pissed, thinking that someone helped him out of prison after all the shit he pulled…"

"It is…understandable," Byakuya said, swallowing hard, "He hurt people you care about…those you have given your friendship and loyalty."

Renji came closer and Byakuya felt a soft flare of warmth inside as the redhead's hand touched his in a way that was familiar, but deeply respectful.

"You're one of those people he hurt, too, Taichou. You were really torn up over Rukia's execution order…and you hurt even more because you felt you had to obey it. I didn't understand so much before…but I do now. And I will do what I can to make sure that son of a bitch doesn't get another shot at you and Rukia."

Byakuya felt a sharp ache inside and tears beginning to burn in his eyes, and was relieved when the sound of an alert ended Renji's words.

Your attention please…All taichous and fukutaichous to the first division for an emergency meeting…I repeat…all taichous and fukutaichous to the first division for an emergency meeting…

"Aw, hell…I hope this means they've caught that creep, so we can relax," Renji sighed, "This is putting us all on edge."

Byakuya rose silently and slid Senbonzakura into his belt, then left the sixth division with Renji at his side. As they flash stepped together, his stomach twinged uncomfortably, and he couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until Renji hated him and wanted to see him tormented and killed. The thought was unbearably painful. He knew, of course, that if he was successful, they would come to understand the necessity of his actions, but if, for any reason, he failed…

_Then, I simply won't fail…_

His lips tightened and he flash stepped forward with more determination.

_This is all necessary…setting Aizen free…binding ourselves together, body and soul…and taking on this search. And everyone will understand when the new king comes into being…yes, when the new king comes forth, everything will be all right again…_

_I only wish that…_

He carefully stopped himself from completing the thought and continued on to the first division. They slowed and walked briskly up the stairs and into Soutaichou's meeting chambers. They took their place among the others, in what Byakuya imagined would be one of the last times he would attend such a gathering. He looked around the room at each of the ones gathered, and silently remembered all of their past exchanges. He felt deeply grateful to have known them.

And he was secretly glad that there would be no opportunity to say goodbye…

_Yes…it was better to leave them remembering him as the strong and proud leader of the Kuchiki family and the sixth division. His current designation was harder to stomach. He was, of course, being given an honor in being the king's servant…but whether or not it remained an honor was a matter of a mixture of careful choices and fate…_

"I thank all of you for gathering so quickly," said Soutaichou, bringing Byakuya's mind back into the present, "I have received news from the second division. As you are aware, we have received many rumors of sightings of Aizen Sousuke…here in the Seireitei, in the living world, and in Hueco Mundo. We have everyone from the second division engaged in tracking those claims and investigating, however…due to the sheer number of sightings, we have had to also ask the twelfth division to become involved. They have taken on the task of revisiting the scene of the crime and carefully tracing the steps of the one who assisted Aizen in his escape. Kurotsuchi taichou has a report on his squad's findings so far…"

The twelfth division taichou stepped forward and took a breath. Byakuya felt a cold shaft of ice pass through him as the other man's eyes swept over him. He forced himself to remain still and calm, and listened carefully. If they had found anything, he might have to change his strategy to avoid capture…

"I have personally seen to the careful search and tracking of the criminal's footsteps. He entered through the roof over the commissary and moved in a way that suggests he had carefully studied the area and knew the lay of the hallways and chambers and the movements of the personnel inside. His entry through the doorways left no signs, meaning he must have been concealed as he went from level to level, walking directly past the guards. When he arrived at Aizen's cell, he used a masked kido on the locks on the door. Inside the chamber, he was careful to both mask his reiatsu and to destroy the chamber upon leaving, making it difficult to find much to analyze. But…the one who did this did leave traces…"

Byakuya kept his face stony and calm.

"He left reiatsu that was masked too carefully to identify, but even though we cannot identify him that way, that he would use such an ability clearly identifies him as taichou or advanced fukutaichou class. His knowledge of classified areas suggests the same. And the planning that went into the escape nails it shut. This was a taichou or fukutaichou with a detailed knowledge of Central 46…and with the abilities to perform high level kido and to anticipate what steps would be taken to track him."

"You keep saying 'him,'" said Ukitake taichou, "What makes you believe it was a male?"

Kurotsuchi smiled in a way that suggested that he had both anticipated and eagerly awaited the question.

"We know it to have been a male, because we found traces of two males' semen in the wreckage of the prison chamber. The samples were too damaged to make an identification, but there were definitely two unique samples."

"Whoa…wait a goddamned minute!" Renji snapped, in an unusual outburst, that startled Byakuya with its suddenness, "Are you saying that this bastard…this sick weirdo…busted into Central 46…untied Aizen and stopped to fuck him before bothering to leave the building? That's…"

"Abarai fukutaichou…" Byakuya said sternly, "You will not speak in a taichou's meeting unless directed to do so by a superior officer…but I understand your anger. I too, wonder at this person's thinking…"

He didn't like the fact that Kurotsuchi was smiling even more widely. He was grateful when Soutaichou spoke again and moved things along.

"I think we all understand the sixth division fukutaichou's anger. This is a disturbing situation…"

"Well," said Kurotsuchi, "we will find the person responsible. And we will find Aizen Sousuke. It is only a matter of time. We have several good leads…and I have a suspicion, as well."

He paused for a moment, looking around the room.

"As I said before, the one who broke in, was able to move past the guards unseen, meaning he was invisible to them. I would suggest he was assisted by a zanpakutou…"

"We have reviewed that claim already," said Soutaichou, shaking his head, "and we have eliminated the possibility of any currently registered zanpakutou doing that. The only one that could was Aizen's own…Kyoka Suigetsu. And it faded as Aizen changed forms."

"Yes…so it would seem, said Kurotsuchi, "but given what I saw and the fact that Aizen, himself worked within Central 46 at one time, we have to consider the possibility that Kyoka Suigetsu survives…and is helping the perpetrator of this crime to conceal Aizen's whereabouts. Therefore, I am preparing to have the crime scene swept again by those known not to have seen Aizen's shikai…newer seated officers, who will likely see what we have missed. We will report our findings as soon as that investigation is complete."

Kurotsuchi stepped back and fell silent as his colleagues considered what they had heard.

"It is disturbing to think that Kyoka Suigetsu might have survived…but it would explain a few things. And it may just help to solve this crime. Thank you for your report," said Soutaichou, "You are all commanded to keep your eyes and ears open. If you find anything, no matter how inconsequential, you are to report it at once. We cannot allow Aizen Sousuke to remain free. He is far too dangerous, as we have learned. All are excused except for Kuchiki taichou."

Byakuya steeled himself as the others flash stepped away. Renji gave him a questioning look, then followed. The noble remained where he was and turned to face his commanding officer.

"You wished to speak to me alone, Soutaichou?" Byakuya asked quietly, fearing the worst, but holding on tightly to his composure.

"Yes," said the captain commander, "I have news that I could not share with them…but you being the head of the ranking noble house, you are to be given this information and are charged to act upon it."

He paused for a moment and took a steadying breath.

"The spirit dimension has been locked down…and no reason has been given."

Byakuya bit back a sigh of relief.

"When did this happen?" he asked carefully.

"It was locked down the day of Aizen's escape. No word was sent…even to those who should have been informed. And nothing has come through the dimension wall since. It is extremely disturbing in light of Aizen's disappearance. We must learn what happened. There is a procedure in place that allows me to send one delagate through the dimension wall, even when it is locked down. In lieu of the king's key, this key will allow you and one other to pass through the dimension wall, so that you may determine what has happened and take appropriate action."

Byakuya stared quietly at the medallion the captain commander placed around his neck.

"To all others, this medallion will seem ordinary and powerless, but it will show its nature when you are ready to pass into the spirit dimension. I personally charge you with investigating what has happened and reporting back to me personally."

"I understand, sir," Byakuya said softly.

"Good luck in your mission, Kuchiki Byakuya. Be safe in your passage…and a swift return."

"Arigato," the noble said, turning and flash stepping away.

He reached the bottom of the steps and found Renji waiting for him.

"What was that about?" he asked, "if you don't mind my asking? I mean, maybe you can't tell me, but…"

"Soutaichou has set me on a confidential mission," Byakuya said calmly, "I will need you to take charge of the squad until I return."

Renji studied him for a moment and nodded.

"Are you…sure you have to do this alone? I mean, you know that I would…"

"I know," Byakuya said, meeting Renji's eyes with warmth and gratitude, "You are a loyal fukutaichou and friend. But I must go where you cannot follow. Just know and trust in who we are now, Renji…and know also that I will never violate that trust…never."

Renji smiled sadly.

"Neither will I," he said, stepping back.

Byakuya started to flash step back in the direction of Kuchiki Manor, but was stopped by another wave of dizziness and discomfort.

"Taichou?" Renji said worriedly.

He said more, but his voice disappeared into a haze. Byakuya tried to pull away as Renji's hands took hold of him…and as their eyes locked again, his legs collapsed and sent him deeper into hazy silence…


	4. Tightrope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya continues to elude discovery.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Ignore the wind that tears, the ice that stings, the rumble of the ground beneath your feet. Cast your eyes upon mine and, through the storm, let them lead you forward…_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Renji caught the noble as he fell, an exclamation of dismay escaping as he wrapped his arms around Byakuya and lifted him.

"Okay, that's it," he muttered, "No more objections. I'm taking you to the fourth division…"

"N-no…" Byakuya moaned incoherently, "The…manor…closer."

"You want to go home, eh?" Renji said, shaking his head, "I know, I know…you freaking hate the fourth division…always did…"

He turned and flash stepped in the direction of the manor.

"Not that I blame you really. Personally, I hate how eager those bastards are with the damned needles. You don't seem to mind them so much, but for some reason, I get dizzy looking at them…"

Byakuya moaned softly and Renji smiled as his hands tightened slightly.

"Ah…still with me? We're almost there, Taichou. You'll be relaxing in your own bed in a few minutes."

He flash stepped through the front gates and was met by the house guards, who summoned the noble's personal healer. He was led to Byakuya's room, where he and Byakuya's attendant removed his clothes and dressed him in a comfortable yukata before depositing him in bed. Byakuya's eyes opened again and he seemed to regain some cognizance as the old, white-haired healer arrived and set about examining him.

"What happened?" the healer asked Renji.

"He just collapsed. He looked dizzy and sick and then just…dropped," the redhead explained.

"Was he complaining of any pain, illness or dizziness before?"

Renji nodded.

"I thought he might be getting the flu. Half the squad has had it in the last few weeks."

"Hmmm…his reiatsu level is abysmally low. Do you know if he has been sleeping well?"

Renji thought for a moment.

"He did complain that something had been annoying him so that he wasn't getting much sleep. He didn't say what it was, though…"

The healer shook his head.

"I don't know how many times I've told Kuchiki-sama that he needs more rest. He pushes himself too hard. But it is not any use. He never listens…"

"Yeah…that's Taichou," Renji chuckled.

He gazed at Byakuya for a moment.

"Is he going to be okay now?"

"I…I will be…f-fine," Byakuya said, seeming to regain some awareness.

"Yeah…" laughed Renji, "that's what you said before you collapsed in my arms, Taichou. Now, let the healer take care of you."

He shook his head and sighed.

"Man, and I thought I was a bad patient…"

"Kuchiki-sama can be dreadfully stubborn," agreed the healer, raising an eyebrow, "Well, luckily, it doesn't seem serious…just depleted reiatsu and a low grade fever. But perhaps I should run a few tests…"

"That's not necessary," Byakuya said, his voice regaining some clarity, "I will be fine with some rest."

"But Kuchiki-sama…" objected the healer.

"That will be all, Michio…arigato…" Byakuya said firmly, "You are dismissed."

The old shinigami looked as though he wanted to argue, but merely shook his head and turned away.

"Stubborn things, Kuchikis…" he muttered, "Not a one of'em bothers much with taking care of himself. His father and grandfather were just the same…"

Renji watched the healer leave and waited as Byakuya's attendant left and returned with tea.

"Arigato, Torio, I wish to rest now. You are dismissed."

The attendant shook his head in frustration, but left the room. Renji crossed his arms.

"So…you gonna kick me out too, boss?"

Byakuya's lips quirked slightly.

"Are you going to take invasive tests or nag me about how poorly I care for myself?" the noble asked in a tired voice.

"Naw," said Renji, good naturedly, "I know that would just get me kicked out of here."

He dropped down in a chair next to Byakuya and stole a sip of tea, earning raised eyebrows and a look of annoyance.

"My tea is better," he commented.

"Of course it is," agreed the noble, "and actually, I think I would prefer your ginger tea. It always seems to have a more soothing effect…"

"Say no more, Taichou, just wait a minute and I'll get that for you."

"Arigato, Renji," Byakuya said gratefully.

Byakuya relaxed against the pillows, gazing absently out into the placid gardens as Renji left the room to make the tea.

_I have to be more cautious…Renji knows me far too well to be fooled for long. And I mislike being dishonest with him. He doesn't deserve that…_

"Here you go, Taichou…hot ginger tea," Renji said, setting the cup on the nightstand, "Do you need anything else?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"I will just require rest now. It is likely as you said, and I have a touch of the flu. I would like you to return to the division and keep me informed about what is happening in the search for Aizen Sousuke. I will take the next few days off to rest, then must begin work on the task Soutaichou assigned me."

Renji sighed resignedly.

"Okay…I guess it's good that you're at least going to rest for a few days first. But keep in touch, Taichou. I can be there in an instant if you need any help with your mission."

"Arigato, Renji," Byakuya said, nodding, "I know I am leaving our squad in capable hands…and that is a comfort."

"I know it's stupid for me to say it, but…be careful. I have a bad feeling about this," Renji said, lowering his eyes, "If Soutaichou is sending you…then…"

"He obviously believes I am capable of handling it," the noble finished.

Renji shook his head in frustration.

"I don't like you going on a dangerous mission without someone you trust watching your back…"

Byakuya sighed.

"I promise you," he said quietly, "I have taken all possible steps to protect myself. Let that reassure you. Will that satisfy you, Abarai?"

"No…" said Renji, "but I know I don't have much of a choice but to let it go at that. Good luck, Taichou. Be safe."

He disappeared in a flash step, leaving the noble looking after him, a small smile touching his lips. He waited until the house grew quiet and he didn't sense anyone close by, then climbed out of bed.

Immediately, he was struck with a swirl of nausea. He staggered to the bathroom and suffered the indignation of forcefully expelling the small amount of tea he had managed.

"It hardly makes sense to drink it if it isn't going to stay down…" he muttered discontentedly.

He sat quietly on the floor, resting against the wall for a few minutes, before forcing himself to his feet and washing his face before returning to his bedroom. He forced himself to finish the last of the tea Renji had made for him, then left his room to return to the archive. He wasn't surprised at all when he was grabbed and pushed back against the door, a hot mouth assaulting his face and throat as he sighed resignedly and closed his eyes.

_Does he have to be so ridiculously vulgar all of the time?_

He relaxed against the wall, mentally tuning out the other as his yukata was opened and the man's hands hungrily explored his flesh.

_If this wasn't absolutely necessary to gather the reiatsu…but there is no other way._

He felt less than prepared for taking on the additional reiatsu. His body was already nearly overwhelmed with rendering what had already been placed.

_I imagine I can't blame him. It is the binding of our souls and the power of the sealing charm that are making him desire me with such intensity…_

He was a little surprised when Aizen paused in the middle of a particularly intense kiss and gazed at him questioningly. Byakuya looked back tiredly, wondering what had made him stop.

"You look…weary," Aizen commented.

Byakuya looked quietly into the dark brown eyes and tried to think of something to say, but no words came to him. Aizen kissed him more gently and paused again.

"Ginger tea…" he said softly, "Are you ill, Byakuya?"

The noble sighed.

"Would it matter if I was?" he said in a low voice.

"What a silly question," said the other man, stepping back, "Of course it matters. Come and lie down."

"We have work to do," Byakuya said shortly, "In case it eluded you, there is a huge manhunt going on outside this archive…and they are close to discovering I helped you to escape. We must find the information we need and leave the Seireitei as soon as possible. We are not going to be able to remain here much longer…"

"But we will not elude capture if one of us is working at a reduced capacity," reasoned Aizen, "With your current level of reiatsu, you couldn't escape the lowest seated officers in your squad."

"Is that so?" Byakuya said in a low, confrontational tone, "I think you underestimate me…"

"Do I?" said the rogue shinigami, a smile rising on his lips, "Well then…if you are not, in fact, ready to drop in your tracks…if I've misjudged you completely and you are actually as 'fine' as you claim, then you will not mind if I indulge myself in the very pleasing body I have hungered for all day…"

"You really are despicable…" muttered Byakuya, his head dropping defeatedly onto Aizen's shoulder and his hands clenching reflexively.

He closed his eyes and gave a soft discomfited hiss as the rogue shinigami trapped his body against the archive door, moved the folds of his yukata aside and entered him in slow, intense, shallow thrusts. And despite still hating the man, Byakuya felt a shiver inside at just how good it felt to be taken still standing, locked against that strong and (he admitted grudgingly) beautifully sculpted body.

"And you," Aizen said, nuzzling and nipping at his throat, "are a terrible liar, Byakuya. Those pretty lips keep dropping pearls of deadly poison…but this…"

He thrust in hard and smiled at the heavy shudder and groan of pleasure it earned.

"Your body gives everything away. You've never been taken before being taken by me…and you never knew anything but gentle, affectionate love."

Byakuya shivered as Aizen's hands slid down his back, the nails leaving pink trails on his soft skin. One curved round the noble's bottom, then captured and lifted a slender leg, encouraging it to wrap around his waist as he thrust in harder. He smiled fiercely at the flare of arousal in the usually calm noble's expression. He gathered that lovely face in his hands, watching play of light and dark emotion over Byakuya's fine features as he sank into the noble's hot, ginger flavored mouth. A moment later, he realized that both of Byakuya's legs were wound tightly around his waist and the noble was attacking his mouth almost feverishly.

_He is truly enchanting like this…and I would wager I'm the only one who has seen him in such a state…Kuchiki Byakuya…made a slave to his own wicked desires…_

He wrapped a hand around the noble's leaking erection, earning him a choked gasp of pleasure and a hard bite on his shoulder, where Byakuya had again buried his face as completion approached.

_I want to see it…_

He turned his head, nudging Byakuya's out from beneath his chin, thrusting in forcefully, releasing into him violently, and watching the register of shock, the heavy inhale, then the explosion of bliss, the glazed over, half-closed eyes and trembling lips. The noble moaned and panted shamelessly, held fast in Aizen's arms…unaware of how closely the other man was observing him.

And as soon as he had recovered enough to realize, Aizen felt the return of tension…the dark, moody glare and the frown that told him that Byakuya was still lying to himself…

_But now that you have tasted fiery, passionate love…you will always hunger for it…_

"Let go of me…" Byakuya said in a tired voice.

Aizen shook his head and released him, watching in amusement as he took a step, staggered and fell into his soul bonded's arms.

"I think you will have to admit now that you are in need of rest," Aizen said, lifting him and starting towards the bedroom.

Byakuya's head rested on his shoulder and he could see that the noble's eyes were closed. His breathing was swiftly returning to a slower, steadier pattern. His hair and soft breaths tickled Aizen's skin gently, and a moment later, he realized that Byakuya had fallen asleep in his arms.

He lowered the noble into bed, then glanced back into the archive, wondering if he should continue the search. But even though he was in agreement with Byakuya that they must find the needed information soon, he knew even more deeply that after they left, there would be far less opportunities for him to explore his new soul mate.

He wondered when, exactly, he had become so enamored of exploring the noble…

And it occurred to him then that he just might be falling in love…

And that was all it took to help him decide what to do next. He slipped into bed next to Byakuya, curling his body around the noble's and invoking his healing power to slowly restore Byakuya's strikingly depleted reiatsu. He lay, quietly holding the noble close, enjoying the softness of hair and skin, and the mingled scents of their recent lovemaking. He traced his soul mate's pleasant curves and indulged in a few last, gentle kisses, before sending a pulse of kido through his body to make certain he slept deeply…then rising and dressing slowly, his eyes never leaving Byakuya's sleeping form.

He felt an ache inside as he turned away, a coldness returning after a short, heated respite. He would be alone again. But that, he thought, was the only safe thing. He had forgotten in his loneliness that love was a very dangerous thing…and he was determined never to surrender to it…

_Yes…his solitude must continue. Because there was no one who would not stab him in the back if given a chance…not that he would die, but there were some kinds of pain he wished very strongly to avoid. And Byakuya, he was finding, might be capable of inflicting just that kind of pain…M_

He would find Byakuya again, of course…after he had gone to Hueco Mundo and retrieved the divine blade…

It made sense…

He would find the blade and let Byakuya believe it was to kill the beast that threatened the king…

Then, he would convince the noble to take him into the spirit dimension…

And he would use the blade, not for the king's protection…

But for his destruction…

Because if the blade could kill a divine beast, then it could kill a divine lord. He wondered why it hadn't occurred to Byakuya that he would think of it…but then, it probably had. Byakuya knew that he was steadfastly set on betrayal and had to expect it, though perhaps not so soon. And when betraying someone like Byakuya…it was best to keep his heart completely out of it. So leaving now seemed best.

He slipped Kyoka Suigetsu into the belt at his waist and left the bedroom.

 _You do know it is already too late…don't you?_ his zanpakutou asked softly.

"Oh?" he said in a placid tone, "You decided to speak to me again?"

 _Only to tell you what a fool you are…_ the quiet, male voice whispered calmly, _He already has you where he wants you…and it is only a matter of time until he has what he wants. But don't listen to me. I am just the part of yourself you abandoned like trash to surrender yourself to the hougyoku. And what did that get you? You failed to prove strong enough…and now, it is sealed away…and even if it wasn't, you are no longer its master…not that you ever really were. The hougyoku was the master…and the proud Aizen Sousuke was nothing more than a slave to its power…_

"I think I liked it better when you weren't speaking to me…" Aizen muttered dryly.

He slipped back into the bedroom and leaned down to give his soul bonded a final kiss, then cloaked himself in his reluctant zanpakutou's power and tried to open a garganta.

He heard a derisive snigger as the attempt failed.

_Well, you didn't think they would welcome you back with open arms, did you?_

He tried then to open a senkaimon and bristled at his zanpkutou's soft, sneering laughter.

_Oh…oh, how the mighty have fallen. Who would have thought we'd see the day when a mere noble lord could contain the great Aizen Sousuke!_

"What? Byakuya?"

_Idiot…nothing goes in or out of this archive except by the clan leader's leave. You are trapped here until your soul bonded decides to let you go!_


	5. Balance of Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya and Aizen search for information about the soul king and the blade used to destroy Diablo.

XXXXXXXXXX

_All strong forces exist in careful balances of power. Inside us, light and darkness…strength and weakness…love and hatred do battle, constantly shaping and reshaping us. What I see when I look into your eyes is never a constant, as much because I am not the same as because you have changed…_

center>XXXXXXXXXX

Aizen Sousuke stood quietly near the bedroom door, his eyes studying the lovely sleeping form of his soul bonded and wondering at himself for letting Byakuya into his life in such a way. He knew, of course, that when first he had sensed that he was not alone, there was such relief that had flooded his restrained body that he had instinctively reached in Kuchiki Byakuya's direction.

Then, as it had fallen over him who had come to loose him from his bonds, he had been both curious and hopeful for a chance of gaining his freedom. And as the noble had begun to undress him…well…his loneliness had taken over. He had been amused, yes…but it had been more than that. His heart had begun to reach out and offer itself before he had known what was happening.

_And let us face the facts…my captivity had begun to eat away at my mind. Yes, I was on the path to madness…with no connection to anyone and having lost my connection with the hougyoku. Those bastards…Urahara Kisuke and the councilors of Central 46 knew it would undo me mentally to be bound that way. And though I thought myself strong enough to bear it until my sentence had passed and they all had died…I would have emerged barren of my senses. So it is true that Byakuya saved me from that fate. But in being saved from one fate, it seems that I was bound to another. I didn't stop to consider the direction of the path he was leading me down, because immediately, my own plans moved to the fore of my mind…use Byakuya to secure a path to somewhere safe, find a way to loose the seal on the hougyoku and continue on my quest. But now I wonder…_

He considered carefully each of the facts…

_He was desperate to find a way to save the trapped king…and somehow learned of the divine blade which lies in the Valley of Whispers…then he came to the conclusion that he needed me because I cannot die and only one who cannot die can open the way to the divine blade. He knows I will come to the conclusion that…the blade can be used to kill the king instead, and yet he still needs me…so our needs are balanced there…his for a way to save the king and mine for freedom. Where they depart is at the point at which we gain the blade. He likely knew that my first instinct would be to kill him and take the weapon…but then, I would have had to spend years trying to find a way to release the seal on the hougyoku. But the fact that he must enter the spirit dimension at some point after gaining the blade means that I may have a faster means of reaching the king and a way to achieve victory without depending on the power of the hougyoku._

_Still…I don't want him to know that I have reached that conclusion…_

_Instead, I want him to think that my concern is for the release of the seal on the hougyoku. If he thinks my focus is on that, then he will lower his guard…yes…that is why he bonded with me…and it is why he brought me into the archive. His life is in grave danger from me. The soul bond is a way to protect himself, because he knows I hunger for connections of mind, heart and body…and that having a soul mate to share those things with will distract me._

_But I will not allow myself to be distracted…_

_I must convince him to allow me to leave the archive. I would love to punish him for deceiving me and confining me here, but that would give away more than I want him to know…so I will save the punishment for a more appropriate time. For now, it seems that the fastest way to get out of here is to find the information Byakuya seeks. As soon as we have that, we will leave the Seireitei…and when we pass out of those doors, Byakuya will lose his control over me…yes…I am patient enough to wait…_

He felt a touch of annoyance as his zanpakutou's voice broke into his reverie.

_Are you going to sit there staring at him all day, or are you going to do something? Not that there is anything you could do to escape at this point…_

"Kyoka Suigetsu…you remind me too much of the reasons I left you behind…" Aizen sighed.

_Well…if I am such an annoyance, then why don't you simply destroy me? What's the matter? Aren't you all about being so strong that you don't need anyone? If you despise me so much, then why do you still hold on to me?_

"Because I would much rather deal with your nonsense and have use of your powers than to destroy you and not have them. And I hope that you would much rather live than be broken and fade away…"

_So it seems we have cause to work together. But let me make it clear that I do not trust you…and if you make any false moves, I will withhold my powers from you._

"Even if doing so means an end to both of us?" mused Aizen, "How bitter you have become…"

_You abandoned me…and without a second of hesitation. Your hunger for power and your arrogance led you to sacrifice this much of your own soul thoughtlessly. I wouldn't have thought a great mind like yours would become so reckless…or that you would so quickly forget our connection. But I imagine if there was a stronger power you could trade me for right now, you would abandon me again in a moment._

"And yet you remain with me? Are there no other paths that you can follow? Are you so desperate to live that you would live with one who rejected you, just to avoid fading?"

_I remain because I have not completely lost hope. Kuchiki Byakuya brought hope to me…just as he gave it to you._

Aizen frowned thoughtfully.

"Kyoka Suigetsu…I have not yet asked you…how did you survive? How were you given to Kuchiki Byakuya?"

_I do not know. I lost awareness as I crumbled in your hand. And I woke already in Byakuya's possession._

"You know more of his mission than I do…and you withhold it from me…"

_You must expect that I will proceed with due caution now. I know exactly where I stand with you. I will not let you hurt me like that again…_

"You will do as I command you, because despite everything, I am still strong enough to hold power over you."

_You are stronger…and I will obey your commands. But I will not trust you. Never again._

"Ah…" said Aizen softly, "That is a wise decision. Reliance on others is a step in the direction of dependence…and weakness."

The spirit in the blade fell silent, but Aizen felt a sense that he was carefully avoiding saying something. He wondered briefly what the spirit was hiding, but imagined it would prove inconsequential. He turned his mind away from his bitter zanpakutou and went back to gazing at Byakuya. The noble stirred softly and opened his eyes, then sat up slowly.

"You look much improved," Aizen observed.

Byakuya breathed in slowly, then sighed.

"I do feel better," he said softly, "You restored my reiatsu."

"Yes…it was quite drained, though I could not locate the source of the drain on your systems. You should see a healer and find out what is causing this."

"There are more important things to do," Byakuya replied, "I have slept for too long. We must continue our search for information."

He thought Aizen might impede him, but the other man simply stood aside and followed him into the archive. They moved into a section containing a collection of ancient mythology. The two began at opposite ends of the section and began working their way towards each other, searching the books carefully for anything that might prove useful. After several hours, Aizen paused and carried one of the books to Byakuya.

"The writing is in ancient script, so you will have to translate the exact wording, but I found an illustration that looks like it may be what we are looking for."

Byakuya took the book from Aizen's hands and studied the picture and the words for several minutes. Aizen looked on curiously.

"What does it say?" he asked finally.

"It is an account of the myth of Kuchiki Hajime. He was the first member of the Kuchiki clan…not born, but hand made by the spirit king as he created the noble lords to serve him. There was, in that time, an opposing god in Hueco Mundo, named Diablo."

"Is that who that creature is?" Aizen asked, pointing to the picture on the page.

Byakuya studied the beings in the picture and nodded.

"This is what we were looking for…or at least the beginnings of it. We will need to find more on the Valley of Whispers and the power of the blade, but this is the basic myth upon which our knowledge of the blade is built."

He paused, thinking.

"It will take time to translate it, but there is much in the picture that is encouraging."

The two returned their eyes to the picture. It contained a reprint of an artist's original painting called 'Definition of Nobility.' The two featured beings appeared to be Kuchiki Hajime and the demon god, Diablo. Hajime lay on an altar, his wide gray eyes staring at where his hands were raised against Diablo's. The demon god held an ornate looking dagger with a winding black blade that resembled the body of a slithering snake and a snake headed hilt with diamond eyes. It was apparent that the demon god meant to kill the noble lord.

"Hmmm…" Aizen mused, "Did Diablo kill him? But if he did, then there would be no Kuchiki clan, ne? So he must have lived…"

"It is said that even though Hajime's king had been slain, that the two had made plans, and that though both were forced to accept death, they somehow triggered a rebirth of the king…that he defeated Diablo and then rewarded Hajime's act of self-sacrifice by breathing life back into him. As with all old myths, there is much that changes in the different interpretations over the years, but we do know that Hajime committed an act of self-sacrifice to bring forth the one who could brace Diablo…and that the restored king wrested control of the divine blade from Diablo and drove it into his heart."

"So…now you will wield this blade in defense of your king, much as your ancestor did," Aizen said quietly.

Byakuya kept his eyes lowered.

"Much about my mission is not yet known to me."

"But you are the Kuchiki clan leader…and you go in search of the blade. Who else would wield it?"

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes.

"I do not know," he admitted softly, "I am to learn that as I move forward. I believe that you can understand, in light of the necessity of seeking your assistance in protecting the king, despite your desire to see the king fall…it makes sense that I would not be given information that could be used against me."

"But not knowing puts you at risk as well," Aizen said, raising an eyebrow, "In any case, it seems clear to me that we are nearing the time when we will leave this place and begin our journey. I think that is a good thing. I grow weary of this archive…despite the obvious benefits of being here with you."

Byakuya put a hand to his forehead, paling slightly. Aizen frowned.

"You still do not look well, Byakuya. You should…"

"Don't you understand?" Byakuya asked, cutting him off, "any healer I saw would want to run tests. Your essence and reiatsu is all over my body and would be detected quickly. I do not dare go to any healer…at least not here. Perhaps we will meet someone trustworthy on the way, but unless we do, I will simply have to wait this out. I am sure it is nothing major."

Aizen touched his face and studied him for a moment.

"Your reiatsu level keeps dropping…"

"It is not unheard of…and often indicates oncoming illness."

"If you are getting ill, you should rest and take better care of yourself," Aizen said, shaking his head, "You have been working at the sixth division, running your clan and spending all of your free time here, searching for information…and satisfying me sexually, of course. Truly, you could be suffering from exhaustion…"

"Well, I would be more than willing to accept less of your 'attentions' to compensate."

"Perish the thought," Aizen replied, a smile snaking its way onto his face, "Sexual release is supposed to relieve tension…"

"If the people involved are in love and do not simply grit their teeth and submit…"

"Oh, Byakuya," Aizen laughed, "You are a horrible liar. You don't submit. You might be resistant initially, but you certainly get swept away…and you make the loveliest sounds during our lovemaking…"

"Do not make me feel more ill than I already am…"

The brown-eyed shinigami chuckled.

"Do not worry, Byakuya," he said calmly, "I am still warmed by our earlier lovemaking. I can wait…for a bit. Now, why don't I return to searching the archive, while you translate that text?"

Byakuya nodded briefly and returned to studying the text. He waited until the rogue shinigami was out of visual range, then began to translate.

_Hajime stared in dismay at the wretched beast that had once been his beloved king…and was the father of the child within him. He knew he had but one chance to bring his majesty back to himself. He laid his sword against the beast-king's and gazed at where his heart used to beat…and hearing that soft, steady beat as he had so often as he laid upon his lord's breast and slept, he brought his weapon around and sliced off the hand that held the divine blade. His flash step brought him to the blade and he raised it as the beast's other fist came down and struck him, making him fall onto the Altar of Passage. He laid on his back, with his eyes on the eyes of the beast-king, his hands braced against the other's. He was stunned at how quickly the beast's hand had regenerated…but it was not unexpected…_

_"You have failed," the beast-king told him, "And now, you will pay with your life. You and his child will die…and I and my brethren will rule over the three worlds…"_

_"N-no…" Hajime told the beast-king, "You will not pass through here and into his majesty's palace. Not until I have driven the darkness from your soul. Witness now…the true power of this blade…"_

_His hands relaxed and the blade fell towards him…_

_"Kyuujo…Tenrai Tezawari…"_

"What does it say?" Aizen said quietly, startling the noble and making him catch his breath in surprise, "I'm sorry I startled you…but you looked like you were spellbound by what you read."

Byakuya was careful not to look up at him.

"It says what I expected it to," he said carefully, "…that the king was killed by Diablo…and that Hajime sacrificed himself to bring the king back somehow. But I cannot figure out the mechanism. I did find the name of the blade. Here…Tenrai Tezawari."

"Divine touch?" mused Aizen, "Appropriate, I guess, for a blade that can kill anything. Did you find a release command?"

Byakuya's lips tightened.

"No," he said, rubbing his eyes, "but I wouldn't expect to find it here. The blade, itself, will reveal the release command when it is mastered."

"I see. Well…I think we have looked enough for today. You look exhausted…and your reiatsu is diminished again. I don't understand. I restored your reiatsu earlier, but it seems as if it just drained away again…and you look as though your body was worked very hard quite recently. Byakuya, we must figure out what is happening."

"I will be fine," the noble said quietly.

"You don't look as though you are getting any better. You are, in fact, worse," Aizen insisted, "I have done all I can…aside from continuing to restore your reiatsu. I will do that, but we must find the source of the draining. You are going to have to see a healer…now."

"I…will go…and see…"

He started to come to his feet, but his head spun and he leaned against Aizen.

"Byakuya…you must let us out of here. If you become incapacitated, you know we will both be trapped!"

He started to say more, but let out his breath in a discontented sigh as Byakuya began to collapse again. Shaking his head, he lifted the noble into his arms and carried him back to bed. He spent the next hour restoring the noble's depleted reiatsu, then settled down next to him, pulling Byakuya onto his chest.

Byakuya woke some time later to find himself wrapped in the other man's arms and resting on his shoulder. As Aizen slept, his fingers strayed to the bump on his chest where the hougyoku was sealed away.

_If he figures out what I plan to do…he will kill me. He will stomach the damage it would do to him because of the soul bond and just destroy me before I can…_

The bump beneath his fingers flared hotly and he pulled his hand away in surprise.

_I know what you are about, descendant of Hajime, a dark voice said, I know you will try to steal him from me…but I won't let you! I can still control him. I will use him to kill you…and that demon brat you carry. You will never break the hold I have on his soul. Binding yourself to him as you did only gives me power to affect you too. You are going to die…I will make him kill you…_

Byakuya's eyes flared softly and he looked down at his burned hand.

_No…you won't. He will abandon you in the end. You will see…_

He felt the dreadful power of the hougyoku, barely held away by the seal and a tremor passed through him. Aizen's eyes opened and his arm tightened around the noble.

"Are you all right?" he asked Byakuya.

"I am much better, arigato," the noble replied, settling again onto his shoulder.

_He doesn't hear its voice…but I do. I wonder if it's because of the seal…_

The soft male voice of a zanpakutou rose up in his mind.

_I am keeping him from hearing. It is difficult…and it may break through…or Aizen, himself, may figure out what I am doing. But I will do my best to hold them apart…in whatever way I can. You must hurry, Byakuya. The hougyoku is powerful, even beneath the seal. It won't break free, but it can speak to people around it…affect their thinking…make them work against you. I will protect you as much as I can…_

Byakuya sighed softly and closed his eyes.

Arigato…Kyoka Suigetsu…


End file.
